dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z
Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z is a fighting video game based on the ''Dragon Ball'' series for Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, and PlayStation Vita.V-Jump, Issue #8, 2013''Weekly Shōnen Jump, Issue #30, 2013 The game is available for pre-order on Amazon with a release date of March 31, 2014.[http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B00DNGQQUQ/ ''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, amazon.com] Overview Battle of Z is a team fighting action title that lets up to eight players battle it out against one another in a gameplay and graphical style similar to those of Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale. The game can have up to four players in cooperative play, and lets players perform attacks together and heal one another. It also supports online multiplayer battles,"Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z Makes Super Saiyan God Playable", siliconera.com and PS Vita ad-hoc connection. A multiplayer restriction in this game is that two players can not play on the same console; the developers say this is due to wanting a player having the best possible graphics in full screen. Battle of Z features over 70 characters, as well as team battles against giant characters such as Great Ape Vegeta, Great Ape Gohan, and Hirudegarn. The game features more than 70 characters. Instead of a transformations grouped together into one character, they are actually seperated into each transformation each. The Pre-order offer comes in with 2 exclusive in-game DLC Characters: Super Vegito and Super Saiyan Bardock. Those two characters are available solely via pre-order across Europe and Australasia. Day 1 Edition includes a bonus DLC code for Goku in Naruto Sage Mode costume. Gameplay The playable characters can be victorious at high-speed battles on the ground and in the air. The game's key feature is team battle action of four versus four. Teammates share a special energy meter called GENKI Gauge: this meter increases when attacking opponents and, when filled, an ultimate attack can be perfomed.Weekly Shōnen Jump, Issue #31, 2013 Any of the allies can decide to give or use energy from the gauge in order to perform an attack. Playable characters can team up to perform techniques such as Synchro Rush, Meteor Chain, and Revive Soul. Meteor Chain are partners teaming up to launch attack after attack, following up each other's attacks and timing it so the opponent has no time to counter; using Meteor Chains is an effective way to get the GENKI Gauge to fill up quickly. Synchro Rush is rushing the opponent at the same time, resulting in simultaneous hits. Revive Soul is reviving a fallen partner, giving them energy to get back in the battle. Also, thanks to Energy Share, teammates can share ki with each others. Villians can team up with Heroes in the game, but they do not show appreciation when given ki or extra energy to heal. There are four different battle types for playable characters: *'Fighting Type': skilled at close combat, can combo with melee attacks. Attack Type moves are Kaio-ken Attack, Dance of the Sword, Recoome Kick. *'Ki Blast Type': skilled at long range battle, can make consecutive attacks using the GENKI Gauge. Ki Blast Type moves are Consecutive Energy Blast, Death Beam, Spirit Ball. *'Support Type': powers such as health regeneration and support abilities. Support Type moves are Health regain blast, Fighting Pose. *'Interference Type': adept at ablilities that interfere with the enemy's movements. Interference Type moves are Solar Flare, Chocolate Beam, Drain Energy. There is a system that allows players to modify characters using ability cards. By collecting and equipping cards, characters that might not be suited to battle can be boosted to make them more capable, alternatively they can be given abilities that make their natural strengths more pronounced."Namco Bandai Japan Expo round-up" computerandvideogames.com Modes Game modes include Single Mission, Multi Mission, and Team Battle. Single Mission In this mode, it is possible to fight as either the Z Fighters or their antagonists. 60 missions are featured, ordered in Saiyan Saga (Z Fighters route and Saiyan route), Frieza Saga (Z Fighters route and Frieza Soldier route), Cell Saga (Z Fighters route and Androids route), Majin Buu Saga (Z Fighters route and Majin Buu route), Another Age, Extra Age, and Special Age. The original manga/anime story is modified to include team battles, such as the fight with Frieza which, instead of Goku being the only character to face the tyrant, also includes Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin for the final battle on Namek. Also included is a special history which is based on the Saiyans if something involving them had happened differently. Another scenario made for the game has a battle against all of Goku's family, including Bardock and Goten. Multi Mission This mode allows 4 players to join online to complete missions in cooperation. It allows players who have difficulty to complete missions alone to find means to complete them online. Team Battle This mode includes Shin Battle Mode and Battle Royal. Shin Battle Mode allows up to 4 players to join in order to complete missions in a competition, and Battle Royal allows the combatants to fight against each others not organized in team. Character customization ;Customize character Battle of Z brings back the feature to edit a character to make them the strongest character. It is shown that cards and card slots are the method for editing characters. ;Edit costume Battle of Z introduces the feature to edit the color pattern of character's costume. Characters Playable characters *Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God) *Kid Gohan *Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Adult Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) *Ultimate Gohan *Piccolo *Krillin *Yamcha *Tien Shinhan *Future Trunks (Sword) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan, Super Trunks) *Trunks *Goten *Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan 3) *Super Vegito *Bardock (Base, Super Saiyan) *Saibaman *Raditz *Nappa *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Majin) *Guldo *Jeice *Burter *Recoome *Captain Ginyu *Frieza (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, 100% Power) *Frieza Soldier *Cooler (Base) *Meta-Cooler *Dr. Gero *Android 19 *Android 18 *Android 17 *Android 16 *Cell (Imperfect Form, Semi-Perfect Form, Perfect Form, Super Perfect Form) *Cell Jr. *Broly (Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan) *Dabura *Majin Buu *Super Buu (Base, Gohan absorbed) *Kid Buu *Bills *Whis Giant bosses *Great Ape Vegeta *Great Ape Gohan *Hirudegarn (Final Form) Battle Stages *Plain *Rocky Area *Planet Namek *Ruined Namek *Urban Area *Islands *Cell Games Arena *World Martial Arts Tournament *Sacred World of the Kais 's tribute to Naruto and Kishimoto's tribute to Dragon Ball]] Trivia *Goku having a Naruto Sage Mode costume in the game is similar to how Naruto has Goku's Turtle School uniform as a bonus costume in the 2013 video game Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3; both costumes are based on an artwork featured in the Naruto 10th Anniversary Special Fanbook 2. Sage Goku performs his Kamehameha with a gesture similar to a jutsu attack from Naruto and runs with his arms stretched outside like the way Naruto characters run. Gallery References External links *[http://dbzboz.bngames.net/e/ Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z official website] *[http://www.team-up.eu/ Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z european website] Category:Fighting games Category:Video Games Category:Video games where Goku is playable Category:Video games where Gohan is playable Category:Video games where Piccolo is playable Category:Video games where Krillin is playable Category:Video games where Yamcha is playable Category:Video games where Tien Shinhan is playable Category:Video games where Future Trunks is playable Category:Video games where Trunks is playable Category:Video games where Goten is playable Category:Video games where Gotenks is playable Category:Video games where Vegito is playable Category:Video games where Bardock is playable Category:Video games where Saibamen are playable Category:Video games where Raditz is playable Category:Video games where Nappa is playable Category:Video games where Vegeta is playable Category:Video games where Guldo is playable Category:Video games where Jeice is playable Category:Video games where Burter is playable Category:Video games where Recoome is playable Category:Video games where Captain Ginyu is playable Category:Video games where Frieza is playable Category:Video games where Frieza Soldier is playable Category:Video games where Cooler is playable Category:Video Games where Meta-Cooler is playable Category:Video games where Dr. Gero is playable Category:Video games where Android 19 is playable Category:Video games where Android 18 is playable Category:Video games where Android 17 is playable Category:Video games where Android 16 is playable Category:Video games where Cell is playable Category:Video games where Cell Juniors are playable Category:Video games where Broly is playable Category:Video games where Dabura is playable Category:Video games where Majin Buu is playable Category:Video games where Super Buu is playable Category:Video games where Kid Buu is playable Category:Video games where Bills is playable Category:Video games where Whis is playable